


Shocking Conclusion

by froyobro



Series: Long Exposure Fun Stuff [1]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Long Exposure (Webcomic) - Freeform, M/M, disgusting boys, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froyobro/pseuds/froyobro
Summary: Mitch didn't show up. He was supposed to show up. Jonas was worried.





	Shocking Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> BUENOS DIAS MUCHACHALATAS!! Yeah hey so I just immersed myself in the Long Exposure Comic, all characters belong to Mars. It's wicked cool, read it!! It's on Tumblr and Mars is on Patreon. Give this fic more credit. Also, this fic is self-indulgent. The ending is shitty. I'll probably write more shitty stuff about these gross kids soon. Enjoy!! :)

Mitch was supposed to be here.

“Jojo, what’s wrong?” Sid skated next to him, staring at the table dejectedly.

He grumbled an excuse, school stress or Dean or something. She slung an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him to her quick before trying to flip on her board for the hundredth time that day.

Jonas pulled out his phone and sent Mitch a quick, “Hey, where are u? I’ve been waiting for 30 mins.”

Surprisingly, he responded quickly. “Had to go home. My aunt needed smth.”

Something unsettled in Jonas’ chest. He could feel the green light wanting to come out.

Mitch never texted like a normal person. With normal capitalization and punctuation. This seemed small, but Jonas knew in his heart that something was wrong.

***

“What the FUCK?!” Mitch tried to sit up, but there was some weird metal around his wrists and ankles.

He was just sitting in his bed, jackin’ off to Spots, falling asleep. And then he found himself on a cold slab, freezin’ his ass off in his wife-beater tee and boxers. People in hazmat suits surrounded him.

A man in a black suit (ah, SHIT, men in black) approached, his hazmat suit somehow more sleek than everyone else’s.

“Hello, Mitchell Mueller. I’m Agent Reilley.” Mitch hocked a loogey and aimed it right at his visor. Bullseye!

He merely took a napkin wordlessly offered by one of the other hazmats and wiped it off with a rueful grin.

“Ah, yes. From what we’ve gathered, you’re quite the firecracker.”

Mitch grinned, despite the anxiety building in his chest. “Hey, if ya wanna see my crack, you just gotta let me outta this kinky shit.” He added a wink just to be cheeky.

Agent whatever continued, unperturbed. “Your principal allowed us to access the cameras at your high school, Sellwood. You showed some very…unique…abilities. It led us to believe that you were one of the teenage boys who snuck into our facility.”

Mitch snorted. “It wun’t that hard, dumbass.”

Reilley’s expression showed a hint of annoyance before returning to his neutral puckered face. Mitch counted that as a victory. “We know that you were accompanied by another boy, and even though he might not share the same abilities you possess, we would still very much like to meet him.”

“You mean interrogate and then kill ‘im.”

Reilley said nothing, but a side of his mouth quirked. Mitch again tried to sit up and he growled, just like Scratch taught him.

Some of the hazmats jumped. HA!

“Would you like to tell us who he is?” Reilley inquired.

“No way in hell, asshole.” Mitch wouldn’t rat Joey out for the world.

However, Mitch’s resolve quivered when he saw Reilley smile real big. He steeled himself anyways and sneered.

And then the most painful shock of his life caused him to arch his back and howl in pain.

***

The next day, Jonas wouldn’t stop pacing his room. Mitch hadn’t texted back often to his texts within the last two days, and when he did the style was nothing like how he usuallytexted. He also called Jonas “Jojo” at one point. Hm.

Sid was sitting on his bed, tossing a rubber ball in the air and catching it. Sometimes it would dribble on the ground, but Jonas wasn’t paying attention.

“Jonas. Tell me what the fuck is going on. Is it Mueller? I will castrate that bastard—“

“Sid!” Jonas interrupted her. “Stop. Mitch is not—he’s, ugh! Just stop!”

The twin shot up in the bed, raising an inquisitive brow. “Jojo, what’s going on?”

And the dam broke. Jonas sat in the bed and leaned into his sister and told her everything. His eyes were closed, so he didn’t notice the green and blue moving around. He could feel it, but he was so immersed in worry he didn’t pay attention.

Sid’s breath caught. She passed a finger through the light and yelped when it passed through seamlessly, but still sent a slight zing through her. “Jonas!” He shot up and looked around. His cheeks reddened and he looked downright sheepish.

“Uh, so. Yeah.”

Sid snorted in disbelief. “So that’s why you’ve been hangin’ out with Mitch! I was honestly worried you started to be friends with him.”

Jonas got the colors to disappear. And he looked straight at his sister. “He _is_ my friend. He doesn’t treat me like I’m fragile. You always try to speak for me and—“ Jonas closed his eyes and sighed. “You know what, nevermind. Right now, I have a lot on my mind.”

Sid looked a little peeved. “What do you mean? You’d choose this _bully_ over me?”

Jonas glared at her. “Don’t be stupid. You and I are in this together. But he’s my friend. He’s my friend, okay? And something’s wrong. I know it.”

***

Mitch had passed out after a while. When he was being electrically fucked, he kept yelling out names. His stepdad, Neil, any asshole who made him feel less than.

Reilley saw straight through him. And the shocks kept coming, endlessly.

When he woke up, he was in a different room, with a cot and some food on a plate on the floor. The room was all stone, and it was freezing. He yelled out the small barred window in the door, “Hey, does this hotel have any fuckin’ blankets? I’m freezin’ my balls off!”

Nothing.

Mitch tried to muster that power deep within him, but he came to a wall in his mind. Something was wrong. Even when he was learning, he never had a stopper to his abilities.

After a minute, Mitch gave himself a nosebleed concentrating and still, nothing happened. Not even his stupid plate of food vibrated.

He heard footsteps. Reilley appeared at the small barred window. He was smiling, albeit barely noticeably. “I hope your first appointment was…enlightening.” Mitch ran towards the door and tried to fit his hand through the window. It was too small. Fuck.

“Eat your food. I mean, I know that may be difficult for you, but it might help you survive the next appointment.” His shoes clacked as he walked away.

Well, no hazmat suit, so they must’ve learned something from his electrification.

Meanwhile, Mitch was learning less and less. He tried to conjure how he got here, but his mind was foggy. He felt like he was in some bad dream. He missed Javier, and Scratch, and even Clif. A little.

Mostly, he missed his mom and Jonas. His little glowbug.

***

Sid was only lying to Dean for her brother. Not for Mitch. She made that clear in no uncertain terms. Still, Jonas kissed her on the cheek before grabbing his board and running out the front door.

He was going back to the building that Mitch and he had visited that first time. Where their origin story began.

And the street was quiet as anything, except for the wheels of his board on pavement. Until he heard a whiny engine. It got louder. Soon, a beat-up piece of shit car pulled up right next to him and Jonas knew immediately who it was.

“Hi, Scratch.”

“JOOONASSS!!” She screeched.

A hand pushed her face out of the way and Javier leaned out the window. “Yo, l’il bro. Have you seen Mitch?”

Jonas shook his head. “I’m looking for him right now, actually.” Not a total lie.  


“Great! Hop in, we can look together.”

Again, Jonas shook his head. “I’m good, I have a curfew so I kinda have to be quick.” Javier raised his eyebrow, so Jonas continued hurriedly, trying to dissuade the mistrust. “I mean, we’d cover more ground anyways! You guys could head to his trailer while I go through the streets. I can look in bushes and stuff, you know?”

Javier still looked unimpressed but nodded anyways. “See ya, bro.” Scratch giggled maniacally before putting the car into gear and speeding off. Jonas breathed a sigh of relief.

He needed to do this on his own. He was the only one.

***

Mitch curled up on his cot, hugging his arms around himself. He stared at the bland mashed potatoes and generically cut steak, along with the disgusting green beans. His stomach clawed at him, but this feeling was normal. He could just eat it and then puke it back up, but he didn’t trust this place or these psychos.

The more time he spent in here, the more he got to think. Mitch knew the hazmats had something to do with the flood. If not, they knew something was wrong with the flood. Why else would they be here?

His mind contemplated aliens, government mind control, and sewer monsters.

He was worried about his Spots. Well, he wasn’t _his,_ per say, but alone in this place of horror, the thought that maybe they could date one day kept him from losing his mind.

Steps came down the hall. More than one person. Mitch tipped the bed and hid behind it. When they came in, he’d charge forward, knocking them down like bowling pins.

They opened the door, surprised he was even awake. One muttered that he didn’t eat the food. Mitch just lunged forward, the bed as a shield. A dart came outta fuckin’ nowhere, and he hit the ground.

“Fuck…”

***

Jonas became increasingly nervous as he delved deeper into the forest. In the dark of night, he knew he should have felt blanketed, hidden from the eyes of that compound. But his creeping fears of scary things and flashes of all three horror movies he had seen in his life came back to him in stark clarity.

It was hard to keep the green inside.

Finally, he made it to the fence. He poked it, and this time, it _did_ send an electric shock through him. Heck, that hurt! He’d hate to experience that again.

So, after looking around, squinting for any cameras or boogeymen, he concentrated on the colors within him. They sliced through the fence easily, like a hot knife through butter. Jonas humph’d with satisfaction before sneaking through seamlessly. 

He could see more people in hazmat suits down there, with huge tubes trying to suck up all the water. How was he going to get through unnoticed?

Then, he saw a trailer. No one was around. Hm. Interesting.

Jonas was panicking, but he sucked in a breath and ran down the hill to the trailer, near the edge of the fence. He came around behind it and peeked in. No one was inside, but you know what _was?_

That’s right. An ugly as heck hazmat suit. Jonas wanted to cackle victoriously (?) but he contained himself and opened the back window.

Putting on the suit was a little more difficult than he originally thought, and once he put it on, he already started to sweat. _Great…_ he thought.

He walked out of the trailer, standing tall like he belonged there. His awkward teenage self was cringing within him, but he ignored it.

As he walked into the prison-like building, he not-so-obviously glanced through each window of each room. (It was actually really obvious, but no one was paying attention. The ones that noticed thought it was just a novice recruit. They chuckled, reminiscing of their amateur secret government days.)

Jonas came across a control room. Maybe it had cameras, and he could find Mitch? That doubt that Mitch wasn’t even here returned. But he tampered it down. Besides, it might be helpful to know what these crazy people were doing here.

There was a guy sitting down, but upon seeing Jonas, he grumbled. “Finally! I’ve been waitin’ to go on break for over an hour! And take off the suit, you look like an ass.”

The guy shoved his shoulder and walked out, shaking his head.

Jonas really could not believe that just happened.

He sat in the swivel chair and tried to ignore the Cheeto fingerprints as he pressed an arrow to change the camera view. What he saw stole the breath from his lungs.

In each room, there were animals and people alike, being shocked and, Jonas could only describe it as _being experimented on._ He wanted to throw up. Some were screaming and thrashing, mostly the animals. The people were passed out.

After a few more clicks, he could feel bile rise in his throat.

_Mitch._

And he wasn’t looking too hot.

***

Mitch was feeling hot.

His skin was warming up so fast he felt like it would peel off. Maybe once it did, he’d be like that evil guy from the first Captain America movie. He’d kill for those cheekbones.

The shocks stopped just as quickly as they started. Mitch’s body kept twitching involuntarily.

“So, are you ready to reveal your accomplice yet, Mr. Mueller?” Reilley really was enjoying himself. Fuckin’ sadist.

Mitch was shaking, but he still muttered a “Fuck you.” Drool was spilling from his mouth and he couldn’t stop it.

“Okay. Well then, I’m just going to shock you a few more times, then you can return to your room.”

Room was too nice a word for that shithole.

Reilley pressed a button, and Mitch tried to steel himself for the continued onslaught on his body. But nothing came. Both men exhaled a confused, “Huh?”

Then the door slammed open and a man in a hazmat suit came in. His helmet was still on, but the gloves on his hands seemed burned off. Emerging from his hands, an angry red seethed through.

Reilley sneered. “So, you’re the—“

The red slashed across his chest, not enough to cut straight through but enough to leave a serious laceration. Reilley fell to the ground.

Mitch banged his head on the cold slab. Is he hallucinating? He’s probably hallucinating.

The man took off his helmet. Curly hair and—and freckles…

“F—fuck,” Mitch stuttered, the lingering electricity making him spazz out. “J—joey?”

Jonas smiled, his eyes crinkled in worry. There were tears in the corners of his eyes. The red was gone, replaced with yellow. Happiness? Relief? Mitch didn’t give a shit, Jonas was here.

Jonas looked down and used his yellow light to cut through the metal shackles at Mitch’s wrists and ankles. He then started frantically removing the nodes and sticky things that sent waves of pain through his friend.

Mitch tried to sit up, but found that he could barely muster the strength to move his head. “Shit,” He muttered. “Spots, I can’t—“

Jonas grunted and grabbed Mitch’s arm, throwing it around his shoulders. Just like at school, Mitch thought. He giggled, kind of out of it. He tried to lift his arm to wipe away the drool. It didn’t work. Mitch grunted in frustration, but focused on helping Jonas as much as he could.

Alarms began to sound. “Heck.”

Footsteps grew louder, so Mitch pushed Jonas to a door. It was a storage closet.

Funny how a place like this had a storage closet. Funny how they just happened to walk into the perfect hiding room. Funny…haha…

Mitch slid to the ground, back against the door. His muscles were sore and his head was screaming. He was dehydrated, starving, and tortured near the point of insanity.

But Joey was here. He smiled. Joey lit up the small room with small green orbs, and he lit up Mitch’s heart. Ugh. Mitch was gonna vomit at that line. If he had anything to vomit.

Joey bent down to Mitch’s level and took him in his arms. The hug was gentle as Jonas didn’t want to hurt him, but Mitch could tell that Spots didn’t wanna let go. This kid was gonna kill him if his exhaustion didn’t.

***

Jonas let go of Mitch reluctantly and looked around the room, searching for anything that could help.

There was a broom, a mop, a bucket, and some disinfectant stuff on a shelf. Jonas sighed and tilted his head back in frustration, eyes closed. When he opened it, he was about to look down at Mitch, but his eyes caught on their salvation.

Ventilation.

 Jonas tipped the bucket over and stepped on top of it, but he wasn’t tall enough. If Mitch were better…

He grabbed a broom instead and stabbed at the door until it fell with a clang. Jonas winced, ignoring the dust falling and focusing on the outside noise. Thankfully, no one came running and knocking.

Mitch started trying to get up. He was wobbly, but he got to his feet. Jonas jumped off the bucket and grabbed Mitch’s waist to prevent him from swaying too much. “Hey, buddy. Take it easy, we’re going to get out of here. I got you.”

Mitch flinched, as if the words wounded him. “Why?”

Jonas rolled his eyes. “I’m going to pretend that was a joke. Now, try and hoist me up there.”

Mitch obliged on shaky feet, standing on the bucket. He scooted a bit so Joey could get on there with him. Jonas felt self-conscious. He was so chubby he almost pushed Mitch off. He ignored his nagging brain and instead positioned Mitch’s hands on his hips. Pink appeared before he could stop it, but he pushed it back down as Mitch began to struggle. Thankfully, Mitch only had to lift him up a little bit before Jonas grabbed the rim of the ventilation shaft and he pushed himself up. Mitch gave his butt a squeeze before pushing him up more. Jonas squeaked, his cheeks heating up.

Finally, Jonas was in the shaft (get your head out of the gutter) and he stuck his arms out. Mitch raised an eyebrow, not believing that Jonas could lift him. He was probably right. Jonas gave him an encouraging smile anyways and made a grabby motion with his hands. After a few minutes of haggling, Mitch was finally in the vents. They were both sweating, and Jonas cursed the hazmat suit.

He concentrated a little bit on the orbs in the room below them and sent them up and around the two boys, so Jonas could see where they were going.

If only he knew where they were going…

***

Mitch was crouched in a dusty-smelling vent and his back was cramping and his hands were shaking. And he was happy. Jonas rescued him. Jonas. Joey. Spots. His glowbug.

Also, it couldn’t hurt that he got a nice view of his ass.

He wanted to ask a thousand questions, but he was kind of (read: EXTREMELY) worried (read: FREAKING THE FUCK OUT) that maybe Reilley or one of the others would know where they were and start shooting or shocking.

So, for once, he kept his trap closed.

And then they came across a split in the vents. “Fuck!” Mitch cursed quietly. Joey simply shook his head and chose to go right.

After a few more minutes, a left, a right, and a straight (not either of the boys, the direction), another vent-vent like the one the two climbed up into appeared. Jonas peeked through and wrinkled his nose. “Ew. The trash chute.”

Mitch perked up. After years of hiding from the cops, he knew where to hide. “Spots! Open it, let’s jump through.”

Jonas didn’t look happy, but he used his lights to punch through it anyways.

The smell increased but Mitch was used to it so he urged Joey to jump through. “C’mon Joey.”

He whimpered. “It’s a long drop.”

“I’m sorry, kid.” And he pushed Joey down head-first.

***

Jonas screamed the whole way down. Thankfully his body rotated in mid-air, so he landed on his ass. In a trash bag full of old pizza and something that was uncomfortably squishy.

Mitch howled on the way down. When he landed right on top of Jonas, the smaller boy grunted and then glared up at him.

Mitch gave him a wolfish grin.

Then they heard the alarms and running footsteps outside. The two quickly disentangled and searched around for the exit that didn’t have noise on the other side. In fact, there was another chute that led downwards and outside. Jonas decided he liked this Trash Slide better than the Forced Freefall.

Mitch saddled up right behind him and wrapped his arms around Jonas’s middle before the freckled boy could push off, gangly legs on either side of him. The pink came back full force, so Jonas shoved either side of the chute and they zoomed down, landing ungracefully in a real dumpster, outside.

Mitch wanted to jump up and dance in the trash, whoop so loud the sky shattered. Three problems: 1) he could barely move, 2) he didn’t want to be found out and taken back into that hell-scape, and 3) he’s been trying this new thing called, “don’t act like an idiot in front of your crush/rescuer/potential soulmate.”

Jonas got up and checked over the rim of the dumpster for any suits. Upon finding none (since they were all inside looking for these two) he jumped out and then held his hand out for Mitch to follow. You know. Just being nice. Ha ha.

Long, gangly fingers intertwined with his and the two started to run. Jonas led them to the back of the trailer so he could shed the hazmat and grab his board.

They ran up the hill and Jonas squinted his eyes for the slash in the fence.

They heard yelling.

***

Mitch didn’t know how long he’d been at this secret prison, but he had a feeling he would remember Reilley’s voice for the rest of his life.

“Mitchell! We know who your friend is, now! Hello, Jonas Wagner!”

Mitch growled and pushed Jonas harder. He could tell the younger boy was agitated (how did they know his name?). “I’m looking for it! Maybe—HERE!

Jonas threw himself through the tear in the fence and tugged Mitch’s arm. They both ran, feet pounding against the dirt.

Car tires screeched and Jonas started hyperventilating. Until Mitch started to laugh and came to a stop. “No fuckin’ way!” Then, he started running in the direction of the screeching tires.

Jonas had no choice but to follow. He whisper-yelled as he tried to catch up, “What the heck are you doing? Are you crazy?”

He looked back, the moonlight accentuating his scruff and the angles of his body. “No, but my friends are.”

Soon enough, Scratch pulled up. “I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD BE HERE!!! JAVI WAS FREAKIN’ OUT WHEN WE HEARD THE SIRENS!!! THIS IS FUCKIN—“

Mitch thrust the door open and shoved himself inside before grabbing Jonas and putting him on his lap without a word about it. “Scratch, fuckin’ drive.”

She giggled crazily and smashed her foot down on the gas pedal, tires kicking up dirt before they zoomed the hell outta there. Sleek black cars were on their tail, but Scratch bragged that she put nitrogen in her extra engine and pressed a button. Jonas clutched at Mitch as they were thrown against the seat.

“FIRST TIME I TRIED THAT!!!” Scratch laughed maniacally as she swerved through the forest. “I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA BLOW THE FUCK UP!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Javier turned to the back seat and looked like he was about to shit his pants. “What. The fuck. IS FUCKING HAPPENING?!”

Mitch grinned and prodded at Jonas’s tummy. “Why don’t you tell ‘em, sweetcheeks.”

***

Jonas glared at him.Then, he looked at Javier and apologized for lying and saying in the most humble way possible that he saved Mitch’s hide from being fried.

Mitch had his head resting on Jonas’ shoulder, and Jonas kept his hands lightly but securely around Mitch’s wrists, which were bruised from the shackles. He rubbed at the bruises comfortingly, and Mitch hummed contentedly into his shoulder.

“Jonas, you’re fuckin’ badass.” Javier finally said. Clif gave a nod of agreement, which was surprising but appreciated.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Jonas and Mitch on edge for sleek black cars, Scratch having the time of her life driving like she took four lines of cocaine, and Javier and Clif just chilling for the ride.

They came to a stop at Jonas’ house. However, Mitch and Joey both knew that neither of them could return home, nor risk going through that forest to get to the secret hideout.

Then, they looked at each other and knew exactly where to go. They got out, and Jonas sent a quick text to Sid that he and Mitch were okay, but they were going to lay low together for a little bit. Then, he and Mitch got to walking, jumping in bushes any time a car rolled by.

***

Mitch had always liked the amusement park. It was the perfect balance of lonely and creepy that he could really relate to as an angsty middle-schooler. However, being here with Jonas as he lit up the sky with colorful orbs, he saw the park in a new light (both literally and figuratively).

They sat in the first row of The Impaler in silence, Jonas going over all the bruises on Mitch’s body. For the first time that night, he felt self-conscious in his two flimsy pieces of clothing.

Jonas wordlessly offered his sweatshirt, which Mitch took gratefully. Then, he leaned his head back on the head rest and closed his eyes. Mitch stared at his neck, with its delicious freckles and gorgeous adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. He wanted to bite, to suck, to lick.

To kiss.

Instead, he followed Jonas’s example and leaned his head back. Both boys lolled their head towards the other and grinned tiredly. What a night.

They stared at each other, the lights floating like fairy lights in hipster girls’ rooms. Pink ruminated around them calmly.

Mitch leaned forward. Jonas’s breath hitched.

***

Jonas leaned forward.

***

***

***

THEY FUKKKKD ON THAT ROLLER COASTER U KNOW IT U KNOW THEY DID THE DIRTY THESE NASTY BOIS FUCK ME UP

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if u want me to write the actual disgusting smut. bcos ill do it i dont care i dont


End file.
